Ashley & The Abused Kid 12: Judai's Almost Death
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: It's Memorial Day, and everybody except Judai wants to celebrate it. The ice dragon returns and attacks Judai and Yusei. Will both of them survive? (The twelfth of the A&TAKS).
1. In Memory Of

**Hello, and welcome to the twelfth of the A&TAKS. Enjoy!**

It had been a few months after Cleopatra's passing. Everyone, even Judai was still in sadness. "She's gone. Just like Jaden." said Judai.

"From now on, let's not make anyone die." said Atem.

"Agreed." said Slim.

"Hey, guys. It's Memorial Day today. Know what that means?" asked Ashley.

"It's a holiday that no one cares about right now?" said Allison C.

"No. It means we can go and see Jaden and Cleopatra in their graves. Come on. We'll be leaving in a few minutes." said Ashley.

"I don't want to go." said Judai.

"Come on, mate. It can do you some good." said Valon.

"Okay, I'm coming." said Judai. A few minutes later, everyone arrived at the Sparta United Church of Christ cemetery.

"There they are." said Dimitri as he pointed at the 2 graves beside each other.

"Hey guys. Just to let you know, it's Memorial Day back on Earth. I just really miss you guys. We're doing just fine without you. But I'm not." said Judai. Then he started to run away from the group.

"Judai, where are you going?" asked Jim.

"Come back!" said Ethan. But Judai didn't hear them and kept running.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Emma.

"I don't know. But we better head back home and then try to find him." said Dimitri.


	2. Finding Judai

After the group came back from the cemetery, everyone split up in pairs to find Judai. Ethan and Emily were together, Ashley and Dimitri were together, Danek and Timothy were together, Jim and Valon were together, Allison C. and Emma were together, Slim and El Tigre were together, and Atem and Haou were together. Yusei decided to look on his own. Yusei was back at the cemetery looking for Judai. Until finally, he found him in the church. "Judai, we've been looking everywhere for you." said Yusei.

"Just leave me alone." said Judai.

"Look, Judai. I know this is hard for you. It's hard for all of us. You just have to face facts." said Yusei.

"You don't realize how much suffering I've been in. You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love." said Judai.

"Actually, I do. I lost my parents in a car accident about 10 years ago." said Yusei.

"Oh, Yusei. I didn't know. I'm so sorry." said Judai.

"It's alright. I had my suffering." said Yusei.

"I think I'm feeling much better. Thanks for being there for me, Yusei." said Judai.

"What are friends for? I think we should head back before the others start to worry." said Yusei.

"You're right." said Judai. The 2 boys started to head back.


	3. The Ice Dragon Returns

Judai and Yusei kept walking through the cemetery. But suddenly, an ice shard came for Judai. "Judai, behind you!" said Yusei. Judai dodged the ice just in time. Yusei also dodged.

"We're being ambushed!" said Judai. The ice dragon that killed Jaden and Cleopatra had returned.

"We have to make it to the others before it kills us." said Judai.

"Guys!" said a voice. Judai and Yusei saw the others running towards them.

"Are we ever glad to see you." said Judai.

"Now's not the time for a reunion. Let's kill this dragon first." said Haou as he brought out his gun. He tried to shoot the ice dragon, but it keeps flying away from his range.

"I can't aim right." said Haou.

"I'll help you out." said Danek as he took off in the sky and breathed fire at the ice dragon.

"Good thinking. Fire beats ice hands down." said Cleopatra VII. But the ice dragon recovered and fired an ice shard at Ashley. But Danek protected her with a shield. The ice dragon then went for Ethan, Emily, and Emma, who were running away.

"No!" said Dimitri. But someone grabbed the ice shard and broke it into 2 pieces. It was Valon in his armor.

"Valon!" said Emily.

"You kids find a safe place. We'll handle this lizard." said Valon.

"I wish we had powers." said Emily.

"Let's hide in the church." said Emma. The 3 kids went in the church for safety. The ice dragon fired an ice shard at Jim. But he easily dodged it. The ice dragon then flew away.

"I think we did it, guys. And no one died that time." said Atem. But the ice dragon reappeared behind Yusei.

"Look out, Yusei!" said Ashley. But the ice dragon scratched him in the back with his claws. Then it went for Judai. It fired an ice shard. But he got rid of it with his fire trick that he got when the dragon killed Cleopatra. The ice dragon flew away again. But then it reappeared behind Judai.

"I guess it wants Judai more than the rest of us." said Slim. But Judai grabbed it by the neck. Everyone gasped.

"If I ever see you again, I will hunt you down and kill you. Do you understand me?" asked Judai in anger. The ice dragon roared, as if it understood.

"Good, now get out of my sight." said Judai. The ice dragon flew off, but before it did, it fired one last ice shard. It got Judai in the back.

"No!" said Jim. Judai went down to the ground. Everyone went over to Judai.


	4. Judai Almost Dies

"I can heal you, Judai. Just hang in there." said Danek.

"No, Danek. I got what I always deserve." said Judai weakly.

"Kids, it's okay to come out now." said Ashley. Ethan, Emily, and Emma rejoined the group.

"Uncle Judai!" said Emma as she ran over to her dying uncle.

"What happened to him, Uncle Atem?" asked Ethan.

"The ice shard got him in the back. Judai doesn't want Danek to heal him. I think he might join Jaden and Cleopatra." said Atem.

"No." said Emily.

"Where's Yusei?" asked Judai.

"He's over there." said Dimitri as he pointed at Yusei, who was still unconscious.

"He also got hurt. But I think he's going to live." said Haou.

"Are you sure you don't want me to heal you?" asked Danek.

"I'm sure." said Judai with a weak smile. Then he breathed his last.

"He's dead, isn't he?" asked El Tigre.

"Yes." said Ashley.

"I know he doesn't want me to heal him. But I don't want Yusei to be disappointed in me." said Danek. His hands glowed white. Then he revived Judai.

"Ugh, what happened? Danek, I told you not to heal me." said Judai.

"Yusei is one of your best friends. I don't want him to be disappointed in me." said Danek.

"Yusei! Where is he?" asked Judai.

"He's over there." said Dimitri as he pointed at Yusei again. Judai ran over to his best friend.

"What happened to him?" asked Judai.

"The ice dragon scratched his back pretty hard. We better get back to the house and Danek can heal him." said Timothy.


	5. Is He Gonna Live?

When they got back to the house, everyone laid back in relaxation. "We can't relax yet, guys. We have to see if Yusei lives." said Atem.

"Of course he'll live, Atem." said Haou. Ashley and Allison C. were carrying Yusei by the waist. They laid him down on Ashley's bed.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Ethan to his dad.

"Of course. But because Danek can only heal once today, we have to wait another 24 hours for him to heal again." said Ashley.

"Well, once he does recover completely, how about we celebrate with pizza?" asked Allison C.

"Good idea. I'm starving." said Cleopatra VII. Everyone went downstairs to celebrate with pizza and watching TV.


End file.
